Blast To The Past
by Bethakinz
Summary: Merlin and the gang go to the past to seek out the Holy Grail. Will they find it in time? Will they be able to save the universe from collapsing on itself? Can Merlin fight off the magic threatening to overcome him? Well...why don't you read it and find out? (3rd of a series. 1st is To The Future, 2nd is No Time Like The Present)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys, here it is! The 3rd installment of my "To The Future" trilogy! I hope your all excited! I know I am!

* * *

_**Merlin POV**_

I was sitting by myself in a circle of trees meditating. I know it sounds corny but I was trying to draw as much energy from the earth as possible. I knew the journey ahead, or back, was going to take its toll. I was just beginning to think I could stay like this forever when, I was interrupted.

A hand gently touched my shoulder "Merlin," Morgana whispered "Everyone is ready."

I took a deep breath and stood from my spot on the ground. "Alright."

"Are you? Ready, I mean. This is would be difficult to do alone but, now, you have to take a rather large group with you. Can you handle it?" We started to make our way back to the camp.

I smiled at her concern for me "I have you to help me."

"Merlin, I don't think I can-"

"I know. But, you just being there _is_ helping. You are a connection to magic that I desperately need."

She looked at the ground and begun playing with her hands "Merlin… I am _really_ worried about you. The space time continuum is breaking down and finding a specific moment in time will be near impossible. Any other sorcerer wouldn't be able to do this."

"Well, lucky for me, I'm not any other sorcerer."

She stopped in front of me and put both of her hands on my shoulders "_Merlin_. This could _kill_ you."

"Morgana, I have the most powerful magic in the world… I think I can handle this."

"That's what worries me. When you pass out or have an attack, everyone just thinks your body just can't handle the stress. I know better. That powerful magic you are depending on, is trying to take over. And on day, Merlin is going to be gone and all that will be left is all that magic using your body as its puppet. You are the Old Religion Merlin… and one day all of this is going to catch up to you."

I shook my head and stepped back "You can't know that for sure."

She stepped toward me again. This time she put both of her hands on my face so I couldn't escape. Her nose was nearly brushing mine. "_Please_, listen to me. Take any kind of precaution here Merlin!" she whispered "Leave someone behind, find another wizard to help you, _anything." _I reached both of my hands up to take hers but I didn't remove them from my face. I couldn't seem to form any words so I simply nodded. Our faces were getting closer and closer and I couldn't stop looking at her lips. Just when we were about to meet a booming laugh pulled us out of the moment.

We turned to see Gwaine nearly doubled over cackling and every time he looked at us he laughed harder. Morgana walked past him toward the camp sight. I glared at him. "I'm sorry." He said between giggles "I came to see what was taking so long and…" he took a deep breath "I didn't mean to interrupt your moment."

I put my head in my hands "I hate you." I mumbled.

"Oh, I know." He came up and patted my shoulder "But you love me too."

We shuffled back into camp and everyone seemed to be all packed up. Arthur stormed up to us.

"What took you so long?" he growled

Gwaine snorted "He was having some _private_ time with Morgana."

Everyone looked toward me at once. I shoved Gwaine. "Oh, shut up. We were having a magic talk and she brought up some good points."

He grinned "So if I bring up some good points, do I get Merlin smoochies?"

I groaned "I didn't kiss Morgana!" Everyone seemed to believe me but, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of this.

Arthur helped me by changing the subject. He was beginning to be my new favorite person.

"What points did Morgana bring up?" he asked

"Well, the spell is going to be difficult as it is but, with this many people, it is near impossible."

"What are you saying?"

Isobel appeared from behind Percival "He is saying some people need to stay behind."

"What?!" Yelled…several people.

"I need Morgana to go for her magic and Arthur because he is pure of heart. The fewer people I take, the better."

"How are you going to decide?"

I thought a moment "…Draw straws?" So, I collected a few sticks and straws were drawn. The short straw got to go with us.

Gwaine pulled the short straw "Yes!"

_**Arthur POV**_

Gwaine drew the short straw and I was a little disappointed. I was honestly hoping Gwen could come with us. Deep down, I knew it was better for her to stay here…deep, _deep_ down. The people who remained in the present were going to see what they could do about liberating the castle, I put Lancelot in charge. We formed our groups and Gwen's group was about to leave. I pulled her aside and sat her down on a log; I knelt in front of her.

"Guinevere," I started "I know things are crazy right now and are probably just going to get worse. I need to just tell you that… I love you more than you could ever imagine and if things start to get out of hand, I want you to take Isobel and make a run for it."

"_Arthur_." She whispered "I could never just 'make a run for it'. These people are my family; I need to help them as much as you."

"I know but-"

"Shh," she laid a finger across my lips "We are going to be just fine, you hear me?"

I nodded in agreement. She leaned down and kissed me. I knew the rest of the knights were probably watching but I didn't really care. This could be the last time I saw her, ever. I deepened the kiss but, it only lasted a moment longer. I rested my head against hers and whispered "Will you marry me?"

She slapped me, _really_ hard.

"Wow, not the response I expected." I rubbed my cheek

"Arthur," she whispered "You are only asking me because this is the end of the world."

I laughed "Fine, when the world doesn't end, I will ask you again. Just promise you won't hit me when the time comes."

She smiled and kissed the red mark she left "I will make no such promises."

I laughed and helped her up. The group went on their way to Camelot and I wished them all of the luck in the world. I shuffled over to my travelling party with my hand still cupping my face.

Gwaine smirked at me "Ask her to marry you?"

"What? How did you know that?" I asked bewildered

He sighed "I would recognize that slap anywhere. That was _very_ clearly a marriage proposal slap." I would have to ask Gwaine how he knew about those later.

"Everyone, join hands." Merlin ordered and he grabbed mine and Morgana's hand and we formed a circle. I noticed that she gave his hand a tight squeeze. Maybe Gwaine wasn't joking about their little…thing. I don't even know what to call it. Merlin started to mutter something in the weird magic language and the scene around us was slowly getting blacker. Sweat was starting to break out on Merlin's forehead and his muttering became faster and faster. It didn't even sound like him anymore. His voice was getting deeper and echoing, like he had multiple voices instead of one. The setting around us was black and rippling and, if you looked closely, you could see stars. Merlin's hands started shaking and he fell to his knees. I looked down and his entire eye was gold, not just his iris. Light left his eyes and he passed out. I had just a moment to see the fear in Morgana's eyes before we started to plummet. We were falling through the space time something-or-other and didn't know where we would end up. This terror only lasted a moment because we hit the ground…of a barn?

We took in all our surroundings. I stuck my head out of the barn door. It looked like Ealdor. I took a deep breath. It smelled like Ealdor.

"Guys, I think we made it." I reported. I turned back to the group.

Morgana was kneeling over Merlin who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Merlin, wake up, _please_ wake up. Merlin, Merlin! Can you hear me? Merlin! Wake up, _please_!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next one! Hope you like!

* * *

_**Morgana POV**_

I was shaking Merlin rather violently but, he wouldn't seem to wake. I pulled apart his eye lids and his eyes were still that amber hue. The only promising thin was that the color was restricted back to his irises instead of filling his entire eye.

Arthur knelt down next to me "Is he going to be okay?" His voice was critical but I could see the worry written across his face.

"I don't know. This is more than your normal fainting spell and his eyes aren't resorting back to their original color."

"Is there anything you can do for him?"

"…maybe? I don't really know Arthur; this isn't something people deal with everyday. People control magic, magic isn't supposed to control people. I just…I don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you know?" He yelled

I glared at him "I know yelling at me won't make this better."

He took a deep breath and composed himself "I'm sorry." He rose from his position next to me "Gwaine and I are going to scout the area, make sure we are where and when we are supposed to be. Do what you can for him." He gestured toward Gwaine and they headed out.

I was left kneeling by Merlin with not a clue where to start. I didn't even have a magic book to help me. I had to pull something from just my memory. I groaned and threw my hands in the air and they landed on Merlin's chest. I could feel the magic pulsating through him.

The thought of Merlin meditating this morning came to me. If he was taking magic from the earth, why couldn't I take magic from him? I grasped one of his hands in mine and took a deep breath, absorbing some of the magic.

Lights flashed in front of my eyes and I found myself suddenly splayed out on the ground.

"Well," I sat up slowly "You got some intense stuff there Merlin." I rubbed my temples and collected his hand again. This was going to be a _long _afternoon.

_**Arthur POV**_

Gwaine and I left the barn and scouted around the small village. This was definitely Ealdor. It had the same single road through the village and the same farms and some of the same farmers. Everyone we passed gave us a strange look; I guess they didn't get many strangers here. We wandered around for a little while. I new this was the past because no one seemed to recognize me.

After a couple of hours, I was about to tell Gwaine we should head back, I saw her. She walking down the middle of the road with a basket of bread, handing loaves to the occasional person she came across. Hunith was very young and _very_ pregnant. It was a little strange to see her in this state, knowing she was carrying Merlin around inside of her.

She saw us and approached. "You two aren't from around here." She glanced toward Gwaine "I would remember a face like that."

Gwaine bowed and kissed her hand "May I ask the name of such a radiant beauty?"

She smiled "I'm Hunith." She curtseyed slightly "Do you plan on staying in Ealdor long?"

"No," I replied "We are just passing through. We are on our way back to Camelot."

She looked a little disappointed that we weren't staying longer. "Camelot? How lovely, is that were you are from? Or are you just going for the young prince's birthday festival? I personally don't understand throwing a baby a party of that magnitude but, when you can afford it…why not?" she shrugged

Gwaine laughed "Royals, they'll throw a festival for anything."

I glared at him. "Yes, we are from Camelot. But, we stopped here because we are looking for something."

"Like what? I'll be willing to help you find it."

"A cup."

"A cup? Anything specific? Ornate, plain, bronze, silver, clay, a tankard, a chalice…anything?"

"We don't actually know."

"So, you are looking for a cup but you don't know anything about it?"

"Exactly." Gwaine smiled

She furrowed her eyebrows "Well, that sounds…challenging. Do you boys have a place to stay for the night?"

I looked back at the barn "Yes, but, is there any place to get food around here? We don't have any money but-"

"Oh!" she handed us a loaf of her bread "I should have offered earlier."

"No, we couldn't take this from you."

She shook her head "Nonsense, if it bothers you that much, you can owe me a favor."

I looked at her for a long time "Thank you. This will not go unrepaid."

She rolled her eyes "It's a loaf of bread." She turned and walked away.

Gwaine sighed "What a vixen."

I crinkled my nose "That's Merlin's mother."

He looked at me "I am trying really hard to care."

I punched him in the shoulder. "You disgust me." We started to make our way back to the barn.

He snorted "A man has needs."

"From a pregnant woman?"

He smiled but didn't respond… I was really glad he didn't. We entered the barn and it took me a long time to comprehend what I was seeing. Merlin was awake and sitting against the wall, looking drowsy, and Morgana was lying on the ground giggling at the ceiling.

"Um, Merlin?" I asked "What happened?"

"Well," he began groggily "She was trying to absorb some of my magic to take the edge off and after a while…" He gestured toward her laughing figure

I sighed "Maybe she'll be better if we get some food into her system." We sat her up against the wall next to Merlin and handed them both a chunk of bread.

"Hm," Merlin smiled "It tastes just like Mom's."

"It is your Mom's." I informed him "I would also like to let you know that, if we aren't careful, Gwaine may become your step father."

Merlin scowled at Gwaine "Sometimes Gwaine…I think about turning you into a toad."

Morgana laughed "Ribbit, ribbit."

Merlin put his hand on hers "I'm sorry about all of this."

She looked at him for a really, _really _long time. She sighed and touched his face "You have fantastic cheek bones."

Gwaine started roaring with laughter, I snorted, and Merlin choked on his bread.

"No, really." She insisted "And your eyes-"

Merlin put a finger on her lips "Eat your bread and tell me all of this when you are feeling better."

She nodded and continued to eat. The sun began going down and Morgana's head became clearer. No one seemed to be fit to stay up much longer and we all started to doze off in the hay.

_**Merlin POV**_

Everyone had fallen asleep and I was following suit. I had just nodded off when I felt myself being pulled back into consciousness. My eyes snapped open and I scanned the room for any signs of danger. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Something urged me from my spot, and I tiptoed out the barn door. Out in the cool night air I felt more at home than I had in a long while. Everything was so familiar, the smells, the sounds. I felt one thing more than any other, I felt magic. All of my muscles began relaxing.

The sound of footsteps shuffled behind me "Out for a walk?" Morgana spoke softly. She appeared beside me and offered some of the blanket that she had found lying around. I threw my half over my shoulder and we huddled in its warmth.

"It's here…I can feel it." I whispered

"I know, we just have to find out where."

We stood silent looking up at the moonlight and taking in our surroundings. I could feel the magic passing between us, it was intoxicating.

I looked down at her. "So, you were saying something about my cheek bones?"

She smiled "Fishing for compliments, are we?"

"No," I shook my head "I just wanted you to know that, if you had anything you wanted to get off of your chest, now is the time."

She beamed up at me "Okay, I want you to know that…."

"What?" I prodded

"You have the biggest ears I have ever seen."

I mocked a hurt expression "Ouch, way to hurt my feelings."

"It's alright though, they're charming."

I raised my eyebrows "My ears are charming."

"Yes, they would be strange on anyone else but, you seem to make them work. And yes, you do have nice cheek bones. There, I said it, get over it."

"Mhmm and I do believe you were saying something about my eyes?"

She sighed "Yes Merlin, you have very pretty eyes."

I smiled at her. Well, I guess this made me attractive. Her head was starting to get closer to mine until our foreheads rested against each other. I unwrapped myself from the blanket and stepped away.

"We should get back to bed." I told her "We both had a strenuous day."

She nodded and I opened the barn door for her. She paused for a second and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked

She shrugged "Because I felt like it." She slid into to the barn and I followed after her. We laid out on two hay stack near each other and I immediately began to doze off. The last thing I was aware of was Morgana's finger interlacing with mine.

* * *

A/N: I love Mergana...It's my Merlin OTP. *sighs*

_Anyway, _reviews are always welcome. And by welcome I mean _craved like cocaine by a recovering addict. _But, I didn't want to be melodramatic:)

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys, this one is_ really_ short. I hope you like it anyway. I will try and update again tomorrow.

* * *

_**Arthur POV**_

I woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched out. I sat up and looked around to make sure everyone was present. Gwaine was sleeping against a wall, Morgana and Merlin were sleeping in piles of hay….Next to each other…._Holding hands_. I got up and started waking everyone up.

"Alright everyone!" I bellowed. They all jumped awake and looked at me with agitation. Merlin and Morgana pulled their hands apart quickly. "Due to the fact that Hunith is still pregnant with Merlin, I believe have arrived a little early. Now, we don't know when or where the Grail will be so-"

"It's here." Merlin and Morgana said together.

I sighed "Is this one of those magic radar things?"

Merlin smiled "Yeah, magic radar thing."

I rolled my eyes "Okay then, we're going to split into two groups. Morgana and Gwaine will search on half of town, while Merlin and I search the other half. Questions, comments, concerns? No? Good." I sent Gwaine and Morgana to search the south side. Merlin was about to head out to the north side when I stopped him.

I waited until Gwaine and Morgana were out of hearing range. "Merlin, if you wanted to make out with my sister…You would tell me, right?"

He laughed at me "Of course."

I sighed in relief as we exited the barn. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin."

"I _really_ want to make out with your sister."

"_Merlin_!"

"What? You wanted me to tell you!"

"You told me that you feel sexual desires toward my sister!"

He groaned "I feel more than _sexual_ feelings for your sister; I have…other feelings, too."

"Ew."

"Ew? I tell you I have feelings for a woman and all you can say is 'Ew'?"

"Yeah but, feelings for _Morgana_? I mean, of all the women in the world, you had to pick Morgana?" The thought made me want to gag.

Merlin sighed "I don't think you would understand. We have a connection, we always have. There is something between us that… I just can't explain. Plus, the dragon said our destinies were intertwined. So, I might as well enjoy the time we are forced to spend together."

"Merlin and Morgana…._Merlin_ and _Morgana_…._Merlin and Morgana_. Well, at least you have some nice alliteration going for the two of you." I shook the thoughts from my head "Wait, but in the _future_, you didn't seem to be in love with her."

"Yeah, and in the _future _Morgana and Morgause tortured me for years and eventually forced me to help them produce an heir."

I patted his shoulder "Poor, sexually abused Merlin."

He shuttered "_Please_, don't say it like that. The idea causes me more mental trauma than I need."

"Sorry."

Merlin and I were searching through all of the northern side but Merlin said the feeling of magic was changing directions…Whatever that was supposed to mean. I saw Hunith with her same basket of bread and I waved at her. She smiled and waved back. We were just about to give up the search when something happened that none of us were really prepared for. Hunith hunched over, gripping her stomach. Merlin and I ran over to help her.

Hunith was going into labor.

* * *

A/N: Please review. _**Please**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As long as you don't have a vivid imagination you'll be fine. But, considering you are on . you probably have a decent imagination so...yo might want to turn that down.

* * *

_**Morgana POV**_

Sadly, I got stuck with Gwaine for the search. Not that there was anything wrong with Gwaine…he was nice enough. I would have simply preferred to have been paired up with someone else.

If I was entirely honest with myself, I really just wanted to spend time with Merlin. I knew there was a part of this affection for him that was unhealthy. He has lied to me, tried to kill me, and we have been against each other for a little while now. I think the fact that he was doing it for the greater good made him more forgivable and… Oh god… I was becoming one of _those_ girls. I shook my head.

_Stop it! _ I yelled internally. This was becoming ridiculous.

"So," Gwaine began awkwardly "What are we looking for exactly? Is this cup gonna be really ornate or kinda bland looking?"

I shrugged "I really don't know. I just follow the magic vibe and hope for the best."

"How's that going for you?"

"Right now, it feels kinda scattered. I think there is an issue with baby Merlin almost being here."

"What do you mean?" he looked confused

"Well, the Grail is a powerful source of magic and so is Merlin. With just the two of them you can kind of differentiate the two. Now, Hunith is also carrying a little Merlin so there is a third power source to try and separate." I could tell Gwaine wasn't really paying attention anymore.

"Sounds complicated."

"It's not once you-"

I was interrupted by a surge of power ripping through me. My knees hit the ground and I clasped my head tightly. It felt like my head was going to explode.

Gwaine was at my side in an instant. "Morgana! What happened?"

The pain in my head stopped "I- I don't know."

"_Morgana!" _A voice shouted in my head and I jumped.

"_Merlin?" _I thought back

"_Yeah, Arthur and I could use some lady help right now…"_

"_With what?"_

"_Get here first, ask questions later."_

I leaned on Gwaine and stood shakily. I grabbed his arm and started dragging him with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Get there first, ask questions later." We hustled through the street and into Hunith's hut.

Hunith was lying in bed, obviously going into labor, and Arthur was holding her hand. He looked more nervous than she did.

"Where's Merlin?" I asked

"Getting water." I took Arthur's spot by Hunith and he gave it up gladly. I could tell the boys were about to make a run for it.

"Don't go too far, I still need you two! I have never delivered a baby before!"

Arthur looked mortified "You're a girl, can't you figure it out by yourself?" I glared at them.

Merlin shuffled in with a bucket and took Hunith's other hand. He took a cup from a nearby table and started giving her small sips of water.

I looked at him hopefully "Ever delivered a baby before?"

He shook his head "Nope but, I've read a little about it and-"

Hunith had another contraction. It was long and, by the sound of her yelling, very painful.

"Should we get someone more experienced?" Arthur offered

"No." Hunith barked "Um… this baby isn't gonna be… well, the less people that know about his…_specialness, _the better."

"What are you talking about?"

She laughed nervously "I haven't had the most normal pregnancy. Most mothers got excited when their babies kicked… When mine kicked, things tended to break. I know people are more open to magic in Camelot but, it isn't something you really talk about here."

"Don't you have family somewhere nearby?" I asked

"You're all I have at the moment."

Something about the situation made me decide to take charge. I took a deep breath and turned toward Arthur and Gwaine. "Start warming up the water, grab a cloth, and get a blanket for the baby." I looked back at Merlin "One of us is gonna have to go down there." I gestured toward her…pelvic area.

The blood left his face "Ladies first…?"

I scowled at him and stepped to the foot of the bed. I slowly lifted the blanket and folded it at her knees. Of all the things I had expected…this was not it.

"God, I wish Gwen was here."

Merlin chuckled "Me too…. How's it looking?"

"Well, her um… dilated, and is about," I made the shape with my hand "this big."

"Oh, well, lucky her. Fast labor…now would be about the time to start pushing." Merlin stammered. Arthur and Gwaine set the blanket and water beside me. Gwaine took Hunith's empty hand and Arthur moved to stand by Merlin.

"Okay Hunith," I tried to look like I knew what I was doing "Push."

The second she started to push… well, let's just say I tried my best not to vomit. It wasn't too long before I started seeing some baby.

Don't vomit, don't vomit, now is not the time.

"Here comes the head." I informed her. Okay, ew, slimy. Shoulders… oh my god…..baby. The feet finally slid out. Oh no, I forgot about the umbilical cord. "Is there a knife or…?" Merlin handed me a pair of scissors. I cut the cord and I was done. I had just delivered a baby. I wrapped up the baby and handed him to Hunith. I cleaned everything up the best that I could. When everything was satisfactory, I pulled the blanket back over Hunith and went to look at baby Merlin.

Wait… I just delivered Merlin.


End file.
